


Why I have strong (positive) views about Russell Brand

by CherieRoseLoveless



Category: British Comedy RPF
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Essays, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieRoseLoveless/pseuds/CherieRoseLoveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just A Thing Based On An Assignment I Had To Do For My English Class</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why I have strong (positive) views about Russell Brand

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The views expressed in this article all belong to me.  
> Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Russell Brand. I only own myself.

** Why I have strong (positive) views about Russell Brand **

I vaguely remember the moment Russell Brand came into my life, stamping all over my heart with his black Chelsea boots. I was struggling through secondary education and then when I was watching some comedy panel show on TV, I was promptly captivated by him, even though at first sight I thought he looked like a mad cross between a scarecrow and Willy Wonka. He had come into my empty existence and had left his mark on me (not literally).

If you looked up indescribable in the dictionary, you will probably find the definition ‘Too unusual, extreme, or indefinite to be adequately described’ with his picture next to it. This, I feel, is a very accurate description of Mr Brand, as he is (or was before he married and subsequently divorced a certain Miss Katy Perry) a trouble making, headline grabbing, attention seeking womanizer. And that’s when (and possibly why) I fell hard.

I was instantly smitten, sucked and swallowed whole (that came out wrong) into his world like a manic black hole. A world that was full of promiscuous sex with anything that moves (well, as long as “anything” is female and beautiful; bonus points if she is famous), provocative behaviour and constant scandals which came part of his public image, and I loved every single second of it.

However, it became clear to me through reading his autobiography My Booky Wook was that there was more to Russell than meets the eye. He had a deeply troubled childhood and adolescence and was even more deeply troubled during the early part of his career, indulging in relentless sex, drugs and alcohol, which resulted in many trips to rehab. Reading My Booky Wook (Only the first one, I haven’t gotten round to the sequel yet) is the main reason why I never have and never will judge Russell for his actions, even though sometimes they may be morally or (possibly) legally wrong. 

However, so called “journalists”, the media in general and my mother did not see him the way I did. They saw him as a foul mouthed, venereal disease carrying, misogynistic degenerate scumbag who does shocking antics for attention. Amongst other things, the whole row at the BBC over ‘Sachsgate’ (You know, the time he and Jonathan Ross prank called Andrew Sachs saying that Russell had allegedly slept with his granddaughter? Which led to him resigning?). 

To elaborate for those who have been living in an isolated tent in the middle of the North Pole for the past five years, I’ll explain. In 2008, on the Russell Brand show on BBC Radio 2, Russell and Jonathan Ross, another figure I greatly admire, were heard recording a series of what the media (i.e. the Daily Mail) would refer to as “obscene” or “lewd” messages on Andrew Sachs’ answering machine, among them were comments about Georgina Baillie, Sachs’ granddaughter.

The furore that erupted led by multiple complaints to the BBC and wide-spread condemnation from MPs, including then-Prime Minister Gordon Brown. This in turn, led to the BBC being fined £150,000 by Ofcom, Jonathan being suspended for 12 weeks without pay from the BBC and Russell resigning, although Russell would later admit that when he listened to it, it was like hearing “two idiots dance towards a canyon.”

 

That wasn’t the worst of it, however. My mum said he needed a good, long wash with a scouring pad (or five) and an entire box of washing powder. Seriously. She actually said that. Oh, and that he is no good and the scum of the earth, amongst other “charming” comments.

During a recent interview for Newsnight, Russell came out and stated that he did not vote and never will because the political system in the UK has failed to serve a “disenfranchised, disillusioned underclass”. 

In addition to this, in a recent interview, he also referred to David Cameron and George Osborne as “filthy, dirty, posh wankers”, as well as calling the government “mean and tight”, due to the severity of their austerity cuts. This has earned him criticism saying that he is making a mistake by demanding things that are impossible, and a “journalist” Ben Lazarus, called Russell “crude, vulgar and unintelligible.” While I am aware that he is crude, vulgar and intelligible, that is the main appeal of his act. This is among the many things that draw someone like me to someone like him. That, and he is weirdly attractive.

In reality, Russell is supporting less well-off people and the rights they are entitled to. With the Newsnight interview, he is letting downcast people know that they are not the only ones that are becoming aware of how blind our politicians are becoming, especially young people. 

He is shameless, not giving a flying toss about what over people think. He is blunt, cutting straight to the point rather than dancing around the subject. And yes, I am aware that there are points in his career where he oversteps the mark, such as the aforementioned Sachsgate episode. 

Yes, I understand that Russell is famous mainly for being a controversial and outspoken comic who says what he feels like. I understand that he is a womaniser and all-round hellraiser. Yet the main thing that continues to draw me towards him is that he is just a human being just like the rest of us. Yes, he did a lot of bad things in his youth and throughout his career, but that’s the sort of thing we do. He is just as flawed as the rest of us. He is no god or deity, he is a mere mortal. Ok, a “mere mortal” with a ton of cash, but you know what I mean.

I am entirely aware that he is a figure that you can love or you can hate, but that is just how he is. Despite the fact that he is a controversial stand-up comedian, former drug and sex addict with a failed marriage and countless notches on his bedpost, I can look past that.


End file.
